Red High Heels
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Song credit goes to Kellie Pickler. Ginny puts on her Red High Heels and goes out on the town. I suggest you look up the lyrics before you read it because if you don't like the song, you wont like the fic.


_Baby I've got plans tonight_

_You don't know nothin' about_

_I've been sitting around way too long_

_Trying to figure you out_

_But you say that you'll call and you don't_

_And I'm spinning my wheels_

_So I'm going out tonight_

_In my red high heels_

Ginny sat in the kitchen of the Burrow waiting for the fireplace to turn green for far too long. After the second hour passed she stood up quickly, knocking over her chair in the process and heading for her bedroom.

She grabbed that little black dress that she'd been saving just for Harry, the spaghetti strapped one that hit her mid-thigh and had just enough swing to make all the men turn their heads. After a freshening charm she slipped the dress over her head and grabbed her "go get 'em" heels and slipped them on her feet. She added a touch of makeup and ran a brush through her hair before standing up and heading for the door.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend_

_You said still has it bad for me_

_I'm gonna take him into town_

_Flaunt him around for everyone to see_

_Well you said so yourself_

_You know the deal_

_Nobody holds a candle to me_

_In my red high heels_

She Apparated in front of the hottest Wizarding club of the week and into the waiting arms of Dean Thomas.

"Woo, Gin, that's one sexy dress baby." Dean said a bit breathlessly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the line, slipping the bouncer a twenty galleon note and walked in, much to the anger of the other wizards waiting in line.

As they walked past the bar area she saw the man that she had been waiting for all night, drinking with another petite little witch.

_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_In my red high heels_

Ginny stopped on the dance floor right in front of the bar and began to dance as if her life depended on it. She could feel Harry's eyes on her back as she showed him exactly what he'd lost out on. She shook her hips and came darn close to mimicking sex with Dean, right there on the dance floor. Ginny Weasley might be a virgin, but she was no idiot, she knew exactly what she was doing to the man who stole her heart and then stomped on it.

_All those games you tried to play_

_Well they ain`t gonna work on me now_

_I put up a barbed wire fence_

_around my heart_

_Baby just to keep you out_

_Well you thought I'd wait around forever_

_But baby get real_

_I just kicked you to the curb_

_In my red high heels_

She sensed Harry behind her before she saw the look of displeasure on Dean's face and felt Harry's hands around her waist. She quickly shook him off and continued to dance with Dean, completely ignoring the wizard behind her.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Ginny you've got to talk to me."

"Oh do I?" She asked, turning to face him as she continued her assault on Dean's self control. "I could have been talking to you two and a half hours ago but apparently you were busy here with that little chippy."

Dean placed his hands protectively on her waist, not wanting to let go of what he finally had in his arms again, and Ginny let him.

"I'm not going to put up with your lying and cheating anymore Harry Potter. You think just because you saved the world, that means you can treat everyone in your path like shit, but guess what, you're not going to play those games with me anymore," and with that she turned her back to Harry and focused her full attention on the handsome man in front of her, feeling lighter and happier than she had in months.

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_In my red high heels_

Ginny completely forgot about any man in the building except for the one that she was dancing with. Free and happy, she didn't care who was watching.

Meanwhile Harry sat at the bar nursing a firewhisky on the rocks, staring at the one that he knew he forced away, dance the night away with one of his first friends from Hogwarts.

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you_

_I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels_

_In my red high heels_


End file.
